


Bedroom

by rosepetal987



Category: Naruto
Genre: Hopelessly in love Kisame, Itachi probably has a brother complex, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-28
Updated: 2016-07-28
Packaged: 2018-07-27 06:37:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,464
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7607602
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rosepetal987/pseuds/rosepetal987
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Itachi takes Kisame back to his place after meeting at a dance club for a night of stringless sex. Too bad Kisame wants those strings.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bedroom

**Author's Note:**

> Buckle in for some smut.

Itachi stumbled into his place with his shoes in hand and Kisame attached to his neck. 

“You sure about this?” Kisame mumbled against his neck for the sixth time in the last minute. Let alone the car ride to Itachi’s place. He never thought grinding up against that sweet ass would actually get him anywhere, even if Itachi had been watching him. 

“Stop, mm, asking.” Itachi’s voice hitched as Kisame found a particularly nice spot below his ear. “Kisame.” his voice was closing in on a whine as he tugged on Kisame’s shirt. Material soft below his fingers but he wanted to touch skin. Kisame’s chest had felt really nice pressed up against him and he wanted more. 

Kisame bit down a touch harder before leaning away enough to peel the band tee he was wearing that was practically stuck to his skin off. That dance floor always got way too hot. Itachi’s casual appreciation to his thighs had done nothing to help. His fingers were warm and knew exactly what they wanted. 

Itachi’s fingers trailed over Kisame’s chest, fanning out over his abs as he pressed a kiss to Kisame’s chest. “You totally work out.” he praised, lust and adoration mixing into one. 

Kisame laughed softly and placed his hands on Itachi’s hips, pulling him a little closer. “I swim and do some weightlifting. You like?” 

“I like.” Itachi purred and ran his hands lower, hooking fingers into Kisame’s belt loops and tugging him towards the living room and towards the coffee table. 

Kisame grinned as he let Itachi lead him through his home, chuckling when he pushed him down onto the coffee table. “Pretty sure I’m not coffee, Itachi.” 

Itachi hummed down at him, thumbs rubbing against his jeans. “You are by far a low fat mocha latte.”  

Kisame stared up at him for some moments before he started to laugh, smile wide, “Yeah? You going to drink me up?” His heart warmed a little at the ability to laugh with the gorgeous man before him. 

Itachi’s fingers brushed inwards, rubbing over Kisame’s bulge before undoing his jeans. “I am a bit parched after all that dancing.” 

Kisame stilled for a moment and brushed a hand through his hair. “Pick up line not literal statement, right?” 

Itachi shrugged after some seconds, “Bit of both.” He admitted as he tugged on Kisame’s pants. “Kisame.” 

“You should get something to drink.” Kisame spoke as he lifted his hips for Itachi to pull his pants down. 

“Are you always this concerned?” Itachi whispered as he rubbing his hand over Kisame’s briefs and his half hard length. “I was right; you’re big.” 

“Is it a problem? It’d be bad if you passed out.” Kisame responded as he breathed deeply and rested his hands on the table and leaned back a little to let Itachi touch and explore as he wanted. “I’m proportionate.” 

“It’s a little weird.” Itachi mumbled and curled his fingers around the edge of Kisame’s underwear. “How tall are you?” 

“...6′5″.” Kisame responded as he lifted his hips for Itachi again. He was taller than most people at that dance club but he liked the music and the mood and had always been into shorter guys. 

“Mm, I’m 5′8″.″ Itachi purred as Kisame’s dick slipped out. “So, yes, you’re _big_.” He practically moaned the word, curling a hand around him and stroking. He wasn’t even fully hard yet and he was already impressive. Itachi would have to keep him around. 

Kisame choked back a laugh as Itachi started to stroke him. Calling the guy holding your dick short was probably not the best idea. Besides, he really liked that. Nine inches was really something. Would be even more beautiful if he could keep Itachi around long enough to fuck him. “Yeah, think you can handle it?”

“I know I can.” Itachi smirked and trailed his tongue over his lips. “Kisame.” 

Kisame shivered and shifted to move a hand to Itachi’s shoulder “Off. Now.” 

Itachi grinned up at him and leaned away, pulling his shirt over his head and setting it to the side. “Better?” He purred and wrapped his hand back around Kisame, leaning down to lick the tip. 

“Better.” Kisame chuckled and rested his hands on Itachi’s shoulders as he stared down at him. His hair was a well tamed ocean of ink and he bite his lip lightly at the thought of pulling his hair tie out but thought it best to wait. Itachi seemed the kind of person who would be troubled over cum in his hair. His tongue was hot against him and his cock was fully hard in his hand, twitching as he trailed his tongue along the vein. 

Kisame smelt nice and Itachi would always appreciate a guy who took good care of himself. Especially a guy who danced like Kisame did, with his hips and soul out in the open, and his jeans low on his hips. Kisame was a work of / _art_ /. And his cock was too. He slowly wrapped his lips around it, licking and sucking on the tip a touch experimentally. He wasn’t going to be able to deepthroat him. That was for sure. 

Kisame trailed his hands over Itachi’s hair as he started to take him in more, giving into the urge to tug the hair tie out with full intentions to hold his hair back. “F-fuck.” he breathed as Itachi sucked on him, slowly bobbing his hair. “Fuck, Itachi.” 

Itachi hummed in response around him, hand stroking the part his mouth did not reach as he switched between licking and sucking. Tongue teasing the tip and earning a rather loud moan. “Kisame.” he purred, lapping at the tip. “Kisame~” 

Kisame twitched at the way Itachi said his name, stomach tightening further. Itachi could probably talk him into climax. But instead his mouth wrapped around him again and he resumed sucking. 

“Hold his hair tighter.” 

Kisame froze and slowly looked over at the voice. Itachi’s brother? The family resemblance was by far there. 

“Itachi do we still have Sprite?” 

Itachi pulled off of him, no care for the saliva dripping out of his mouth a little or the redness to his lips. “We should, Sasuke.” He responded and looked back and pressed kisses to Kisame’s cock. He needed to keep Kisame’s focus on him. He could feel his face paling and stomach dropping at the fact Kisame had no doubt seen Sasuke. 

Sasuke hummed and went to the kitchen. 

Kisame turned his attention back to Itachi as he tried to process how calm the two of them had been. Did Itachi not make it to his bedroom usually? Sasuke looked kind of young too. He really did not have time to focus on that with the way Itachi was sucking him off, faster, harder, and a touch desperate. 

Was he worried he got that distracted by his brother? 

_Hold his hair tighter_. Kisame swallowed as he fisted Itachi’s hair, not tugging on it but letting Itachi’s own motions do the work. Itachi moaned around him. Kisame shivered and gave it a small tug, earning another noise that ran through his cock. “Good?” he choked out. 

Itachi hummed in reply, hand slipping away from Kisame’s length to undo his own pants and give himself some relief. He slipped off slowly, kissing the tip. “Do you want to come in my mouth or on my face?” 

Kisame swallowed heavily and combed his fingers through Itachi’s hair, “What would you like?” 

Itachi smirked up at him, licking him slowly. “On my ass.” 

Kisame coughed softly and his hands tightened on his hair. “O-oh?” 

“Yes. Right on my hole. And then prep me, Kisame.” Itachi whispered, “Think you can handle that?”

“Yeah. Give me a location.” 

Itachi breathed deeply as he stood and slipped his pants and boxers off. “Wall.” he spoke as he walked over to one next to the coat rack and leaned his forehead against it. His hands went back to spread his butt cheeks and show his twitching hole. “Lube is in a box under the table. Red one.”

Kisame swallowed deeply and looked away, twitching and needy and really ready to cum. He found the box and got the lube out of it. “I’m not sure it’s normal to keep lube in your living room.”

“Do I seem like I care about being normal?” Itachi laughed and wiggled his ass. “Kisame, _come_.”

Kisame laughed and walked over, placing his free hand on Itachi’s back and trailing it down his spine. “You’re beautiful, Itachi.” He praised and pressed down on his lower back slightly. “You’re so short though.”

“Maybe. But you’re also too tall.” Itachi laughed and stepped back slightly, bending over more. “Kisame, kindly _do_ something.” 

“Like you?” Kisame teased and slipped his hand off of Itachi to curl around himself. He had calmed down a little but Itachi’s ass was still proudly on display and damn was every bit of him pretty. 

“I think I would appreciate you more than the ficus.” Itachi shot back.  

Kisame couldn’t argue with that as he leaned over Itachi and pressed his body against his. “Still want me to cum on you?”

Itachi sucked in a breath and his nails dug into his flesh. “Think you can wait?”

“Yeah, I’ve calmed down a bit.” Kisame hummed and popped the lube open, liberally coating his fingers. “Think you can?” 

“Can what?” Itachi gasped out as Kisame slowly, way too slowly, pushed a finger into him. 

“Wait?” Kisame whispered as he dropped the lube and placed his other hand on Itachi’s stomach. “I really want to see you unravel.” 

“That’s bit- shit…” 

“Did I already find your spot?” Kisame grinned as he brushed his finger over the same place again. “You’re shaking.” 

“Shut up.” Itachi hissed and bit down on his lip when Kisame continued to tease the same place. His legs had always been a bit weak to pleasure and Kisame only had one finger in him, how was he going to last? “Ki- Kisame.” he swallowed. 

Kisame got the point and moved on, returning to slowly moving his finger in and out of Itachi. His thorough prepping could be taken as teasing, but he had hurt more than a few partners after they had not listened to him and there was no way he was risking hurting this beauty.

Itachi did beg really pretty.

Kisame carefully slipped in a second finger and moved his hand up Itachi’s chest. “You okay?”

“Don’t mock me.” Itachi bit out but he was dripping heavily and his front had not even been touched. Kisame’s gentle words and attention was making everything feel so much more. He didn’t want these emotions. 

“I’m not.” Kisame frowned and bent down to nose his hair. “I promise, I’m not, Itachi. But I don’t think you can keep to this location.” Kisame spread his fingers and brushed his fingers over one of Itachi’s nipples. “At least not in this position.” 

Itachi sighed and slipped his hands away from himself, pressing them against the wall. “You could just pick me up.”

Kisame hummed. “You’d be okay with that? I was thinking about it.”

“Wha-” 

“I was thinking of how to ask.” Kisame stated and pressed a kiss to Itachi’s shoulder. “I don’t want you uncomfortable.” 

“You care way too much.” Itachi laughed. “You can do whatever you want; I can take it.” 

“It’s only normal to care about your partner.” Kisame responded and pulled his fingers out to curl in three. “Especially someone as pretty as you.” 

Itachi twitched and pressed back against his fingers. “Hurry up.”

Kisame chuckled as he slowly slipped his fingers in and out of Itachi, other hand softly teasing his nipples. “Not a chance.”

Itachi’s hands curled against the wall as he breathed heavily, body rocking back against Kisame’s leisurely thrusting. It was maddening. “Please, Kisame. Put it in.”

Kisame chuckled and pressed his fingers in deeper. “Put what in? You really think your tight ass is ready for my dick?”

“Please put your cock in and make me come.” Itachi whispered. He was so close, but he didn’t want to come from fingers, no matter how good Kisame was with them. 

Kisame hummed as he pulled his fingers out. His other hand trailed back down Itachi’s chest, giving his length a few strong strokes. “You’re this close already, Itachi.”

“Stop mocking me!” 

“Hey, hey, I’m not.” Kisame whispered, tone a touch hurt as he placed his hands on Itachi’s hips and slowly turned him around. “ _Look_ at me. I’m probably going to come in a few thrusts, to be honest. I’m teasing you. I’m really- jezz, honored I can get someone as pretty as you so turned on.” 

Itachi stared up at him, eyes wide and mouth slightly open. He was _honored_ to be fucking him. Who said stuff like that? He breathed deeply and nodded, reaching his arms up for his neck, “You said you were going to pick me up.”

Kisame grinned and slipped his hands under Itachi’s ass and hefted him up, pressing him up against the wall and waiting for his legs to wrap around him loosely. “Tell me if this gets to be too much for your back, promise?”

“Stop caring so much.” Itachi shot back and moaned lightly when Kisame’s cock poked at his hole. “Put it in.” 

“ _Promise_ me.” Kisame insisted, teasing Itachi’s entrance as he held his ass. 

“I promise, just- fuck…” His head thunked back against the wall as Kisame started to press into him, head spreading him out even more and Kisame stilled to let him adjust. 

“Careful.” Kisame whispered about his head. His own was spinning and his stomach was tight and warm. He had done a good job at prepping Itachi but he had noticed when they first met that the guy ran warm. Inside of him was a furnace. 

Itachi did his best to glare at him but his eyes were only murky black and his nails dug into his back. “Move.” He gasped out some time later, breathing a little calmer but he was still going to come soon.

Kisame slowly pressed the rest of the way in, biting down on his lip when Itachi tightened down on him even more. “Give me some-”

Itachi’s eyes were tightened closed as he clung to Kisame, panting deeply as he came.

“You weren’t joking.” Kisame whispered as he watched Itachi come down from his high a little, let alone wait for the after shocks to stop. “I’m going to move now.”

“Don’t you dare.” Itachi growled at him, “I just came.”

“I haven’t yet.” Kisame stated, “You’re going to squeeze it out of me at this rate, Itachi. What happened to being able to handle anything?” 

“Coffee table. That’s where I wanted you to first fuck me.” Itachi whispered and clung onto Kisame tighter when he stepped away from the wall and carried him over to it. 

“Want it from front or behind?” Kisame stated as he stopped before the coffee table. “You need to relax.” 

“Behind.” Itachi slowly let go of him, breathing deeply as he rested his hands on the coffee table and leaned over it, putting his ass up in the air. 

Kisame moved to behind him, pressing a hand to Itachi’s back and pushing his chest down against the table. “Stay here.” Kisame spoke as he walked back over to the wall and picked up the lube, rubbing more onto his cock. “I’m not letting you go until you’ve taken two loads, Itachi.”

“That’s fair.” Itachi purred and spread his legs a little more, knees bent against the floor. 

Kisame hummed as he lined up with Itachi, holding onto his hips tightly as he thrust into him. And then again and again and again.

Itachi moaned loudly below him, not ready for such force and feeling himself harden again. Kisame would leave the most wonderful bruises on his hips at this rate.

Kisame tugged him back hard, pressing into Itachi deeply as he carefully leaned over him and bit his shoulder. “I’m going to cum, Itachi.” he whispered against him, thrusting hard a few more times before he came deep in him. Holding him close and not pulling out for some time.

Itachi breathed deeply against the table as Kisame softly trailed his hands up and down his sides. He slowly turned his head, pressing his cheek against the table. “I flipped a switch.”

Kisame chuckled as he bent over Itachi to press kisses to his hair. He would need a little longer to get hard again and he had been a bit more forceful than he had originally planned on. “You asked me to fuck you.” He replied, “I’m going to take you from the front next.”

“That so?” Itachi hummed and closed his eyes. “You’re going to break our table if you go at it like that again.” 

Kisame rested one hand against Itachi’s hip while the other gently continued to brush over his side. “Didn’t plan on it. Didn’t plan on it the first time, really. Just-” he laughed softly and rested his forehead against Itachi’s back, “-really wanted to cum finally.”

“I was… being a bit rude.” Itachi admitted. “You’re too kind.” 

“No, not really, only politie. “ Kisame whispered. “Are you okay?” 

“Is feeling my legs a requirement?” 

“Not always.” Kisame grinned. “I never would have guessed someone like you could make such noises.”

“You shouldn’t judge someone by the appearance of their vessel,” Itachi whispered. “Stop kissing my back.”

Kisame stilled for some moments before pressing another kiss and leaning away. “Then roll over.”

Itachi shot him a half lidded glare and waited for Kisame to move further away so he could roll over. His back stuck to the wood slightly and he pulled his legs up towards himself. “Kisame.”

Kisame smiled and placed his hands on Itachi’s thighs, pushing them higher and holding Itachi open. “Itachi, you’re making a really sexy expression right now.”

Itachi’s eyes grew wider and he turned his face away. He wasn’t used to being told things like that in casual earnest. Without a dick in him. Without cum on his face. Kisame was too much. “You’re expression is stupid.”

Kisame hummed and leaned over him, brushing their cocks together. “You’re not that honest with yourself.” Kisame grinned and bent down, brushing his lips against Itachi’s forehead. “You so think I’m hot.”

Itachi bit down on his lip and closed his eyes. “So what?” he mumbled and wrapped his arms around Kisame’s neck. “Hurry up and put it in again.”

Kisame let go of one of Itachi’s legs to wrap his hand around their lengths instead, stroking them together. “You reacted really well to being fucked, Itachi. How hard even is too hard for you?”

“I figure as long as I’m alive I’m good.” Itachi moaned as his back arched, “Put it in.” 

Kisame chuckled and stroked them a few more times, hard again. He trailed his hand down Itachi’s cock once he pulled away, hand not stopping until at his hole. “You’re twitching a lot, Itachi,” Kisame whispered as he rubbed his thumb over his hole. “This part of you is honest.”

“You don’t need to say it.” Itachi breathed and pressed his hands against Kisame’s back. “You still have to come again before you can fuck me in the shower.” 

“Shower sex really isn’t that great,” Kisame chuckled and wrapped a hand around himself, lining up with Itachi’s hole again. “I’m going to take my time, Itachi,” Kisame stated as he slowly eased back into Itachi. “Let me savour you.”

Itachi laughed lightly, sound being broken by a small moan as Kisame filled him up again. “You’re too much.”

Kisame stilled instantly. “Do I need to prep you more? Are you hurt? I-”

Itachi shook his head, hands pulling Kisame closer. “You’re being too kind. We just met and you’re being way too kind. I’m- I’m not that great.” His voice was a troubled gasp, brows forward and eyes shut tight.

Kisame sighed slightly and pressed in the rest of the way. “Look, Itachi, you signed up for that kindness when you decided you wanted to have sex. It’s important to respect your partner and I don’t know what kind of people you’ve been with but-”

“Enough.”

“-but you’re beautiful and your ass feels really good right now and you’re so small that I’m going to keep asking if you’re okay. And-”

“I said enough,” Itachi hissed. “Please, stop talking. I don’t- I can’t-” Itachi swallowed and laughed lightly, “-I just want to have sex. I don’t want to think.” 

Kisame stared at him for some moments before he sighed and nodded. “I’m going to start moving.”

“Thank you.”


End file.
